


pretty boys | reddie

by decaydance



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soft reddie, benverly - Freeform, cheerleader!eddie, nerd!richie, polyamorous, stanlonbrough, very homosexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaydance/pseuds/decaydance
Summary: "c'mon, eds, you're precious! almost as precious as your mo-""richie, do you ever shut up?""of course i do! well, i did, before i met you!"//lowercase intended





	1. prolouge;

**Author's Note:**

> this work is originally from my wattpad acc, but im moving it to ao3 since nobody uses wattpads ugly ass,, so here ya Go

//june 3rd, 2010, 7 years old

"richie! stop pushing so high!"  
eddie squealed from the swingset. richie was easily pushing eddie, pushing pretty hard so that the yelling boy went up higher. richie burst into giggles as eddies high pitched scream flooded richies eardrums. 

richie had to let eddie down after a minute, though, as he was afraid of him having an asthma attack (which he was very proud of himself for remembering that). eddie glared at richie as the curly-haired boy grinned. both of the boys mothers came soon after, tonya immediately making sure eddie had absolutely no sign of even a scratch on him. richie quickly gave eddie a hug as they parted ways. the boy sprinted home to tell his stuffed bear, toto, all about his wonderful day with eddie. 

"i pushed him so high, toto! you probably could of seen him from up on the roof!" richie said, exaggerating quite a bit. richie always treated the bear as a person, even making a voice for it. 

"wow, richie, thats so high!" richie said in a deeper voice, obviously pretending to be the bear. richie played with toto for a bit longer, ultimately getting bored and deciding to talk to eddie. 

eddie and richie lived in townhomes which were coincidentally connected to eachother. richie had a habit of yelling into the thin wall to talk to eddie, even though he could simply use a walkie-talkie.

"eddieeee," richie whined to the wall, dragging out his name, "toto said you should talk to me! and you should always listen to grownups, eddie!"

eddie couldnt help but giggle at the thought of toto wanting him to speak. "i doubt toto said anything, rich!" the boy yelled back, deciding to give into richies whining. 

"yay! you actually spoke! toto didnt even say anything, he hates you," richie joked, a bit of excitement in his voice after hearing his best friends high-pitched voice. 

even at such a young age, richie loved eddie and he knew it. he knew it was weird how much he loved the boy, but he went with it and kept on trying to make the smaller boy laugh. 

eddie laughed a bit and put his head a bit closer to the wall, "toto loves me! he even said so!" 

richie cleared his throat and did the deepest voice he could, "eddies just lying, i secretly hate him," richie said to eddie through the wall, grinning proudly as he heard his loud laugh. 

richie truly adored eddie, even 8 years later.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know its been months but here u go

janurary 19th, 2018, 15 years old

"eddie, holy fuck man you gotta hear fall out boys new album!" richie practically yelled, catching up to eddie in the halls before the smaller boy had to go to practice. richie had been listening to the album all day with his bluetooth headphones so he wouldn't get caught. 

eddie rolled his eyes at his best friend and smiled, "okay rich, i get it, you wanna fuck patrick stump-" eddie began. 

"i never said that!" richie interrupted, faking an offended gasp beforehand. eddie shook his head and slapped richies chest with a book, signalling for him to hold it during practice. 

richie was a sucker for eddie, leading to him doing most things eddie tells him to. holding his stuff, or even going shopping with eddies card to buy him stuff, he would do it. eddie reached practice and richie gave eddie a thumbs up from the bleachers. eddie smiled up at the boy before beginning practice. a few minutes later, to richies surprise, 5 of their other friends sat on the bleachers to watch the cheerleaders practice. 

beverly smiled at him, "sorry to ruin your little staring-at-eddies-ass moment, rich!" richie turned a light shade of pink and groaned, bill and mike both laughing as quietly as they could at him. 

"c-come on, b-b-bev, dont make fun o-of richie right now," bill said in a fit of laughter after he gave up on trying to hide his giggles. 

stan rolled his eyes at the four, exchanging looks with ben and mike, "idiots," stan mumbled to the two with a grin. ben nodded his head in reply and smiled at his friends. 

"bill, go eat stan and mikes ass or something!" richie joked with a goofy smirk. 

an hour and a half passed. the 6 teens were chatting it up as richie adverted his stare to eddie as he ran up the bleachers, completely out of breath.

"edster! how was practice, you adorable 'lil sweaty mess?" richie exclaimed. the others looked over and rolled their eyes as richie annoyed eddie, though they weren't shocked. 

"shut the hell up and get me a water instead of calling me adorable," eddie replied, breathing heavily inbetween words, reaching for his inhaler while richie ran to get him water. 

richie came back shortly and sat the water down on the nearest bleacher next to eddie.   
"eds, you know im right when i say you're adorable and that's why you deny it! i cracked the case!" richie said, deciding to continue their conversation. 

eddie chugged the water down and glared at richie,   
"beep beep, asshole" 

richie laughed and went on, "c'mon, eds, you're precious! almost as precious as your mo-" 

"richie, do you ever shut up?" eddie said, quickly interrupting. 

richie shrugged and responded, "of course i do! well, i did, before i met you!"

eddie was slightly taken aback, even when they met he had just believed richie was naturally annoying. he genuinely didn't understand what made him that special, that made richie act like, well, him around eddie for the first time. a million thoughts went through eddies head just because of that statement, but richie just went on as normal and continued talking with the other losers as if nothing had happened. in a way, eddie was baffled at how the taller boy acted sometimes. eddie soonly snapped out of it and went to join his friends.


End file.
